International Events/Aladdin
This event ran during September 2016 and ended September 25, 2016. Description The object of the event was to inflict damage on Jafar. During the event, regular hearts were replaced with silver hearts and gold hearts appeared randomly. When a silver heart was used, small and large capsules containing lamps would randomly drop during the game. When a gold heart was used, large capsules randomly dropped. In order to clear a capsule, it needed to be hit 1-2 times with either Magic Bubbles or a Tsum's Skill. Clearing a small lamp capsule inflicted 10 HP worth of damage on Jafar and a large lamp capsule inflicted 50 HP worth of damage.https://www.reddit.com/r/TsumTsum/comments/51nopy/lamp_bubbles_damage_and_tsum_worth/ Using Aladdin series Tsums (Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine) as your MyTsum also inflicted more damage on Jafar. Jafar's HP and the rewards for each card were as follows: Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen5 20160901.png|Event Teaser Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp LineAd 20160903.jpg|Event Teaser DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp BannerComingSoon 20160906.png|Event "Coming Soon" Banner DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Banner 20160906.png|Event Banner DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp LineAd 20160906.jpg|Event Announcement DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen 201609 from-reddit-user-mxlove.png|Event Screen https://www.reddit.com/user/mxlove DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen2 201609 from-reddit-user-mxlove.png|How to Play #1 https://www.reddit.com/user/mxlove DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen3 201609 from-reddit-user-mxlove.png|How to Play #2 https://www.reddit.com/user/mxlove DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen4 201609 from-reddit-user-mxlove.png|How to Play #3 https://www.reddit.com/user/mxlove DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen6A 20160906.png|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen6B 20160906.png|Event Screen (Chance Time) DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen6C 20160906.png|Event Screen (Abu) DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen6D 20160906.png|Event Screen (How to Play) DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Screen6E 20160906.png|Event Screen (Character Bonuses) DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp LineAd 20160913.jpg|Event Hint Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International GenieJasmineAladdin Screen 201609.png|Lucky Time for Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International GenieAladdinJasmine Banner 201609.png|Lucky Time for Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Genie Banner 201609.png|Lucky Time for Genie DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp TwitterAd 20160901.jpg|Lucky Time for Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp LineAd 20160901.jpg|Lucky Time for Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine Event Cards DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp CardsStart 201609.png|Start Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card01 201609.png|Card 1 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card02 201609.png|Card 2 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card03 201609.png|Card 3 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card04 201609.png|Card 4 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card05 201609.png|Card 5 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card06 201609.png|Card 6 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card07 201609.png|Card 7 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card08 201609.png|Card 8 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card09 201609.png|Card 9 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card10 201609.png|Card 10 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card11 201609.png|Card 11 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card12 201609.png|Card 12 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card13 201609.png|Card 13 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card14 201609.png|Card 14 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card15 201609.png|Card 15 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card16 201609.png|Card 16 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card17 201609.png|Card 17 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card18 201609.png|Card 18 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card19 201609.png|Card 19 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card20 201609.png|Card 20 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card21 201609.png|Card 21 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card22 201609.png|Card 22 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card23 201609.png|Card 23 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp Card24 201609.png|Card 24 DisneyTsumTsum Events International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp CardsAllClear 201609.png|Cards All Cleared Screen Pins DisneyTsumTsum Pins International AladdinAndTheMagicLamp.png|Aladdin Pin (Earned by completing the event) References Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 International Event Category:Aladdin Event